


娱乐圈的打工仔成名记

by Keitama



Category: Real Person Fiction, 陈情令 | The Untamed (TV) RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-01
Updated: 2020-02-08
Packaged: 2021-02-28 07:00:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22509706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Keitama/pseuds/Keitama
Summary: 小学文笔不黄，小学生没执照，不会开车
Relationships: Wang Yi Bo/Xiao Zhan
Kudos: 7





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 好久没写作文，语文水平也欠佳。很想进步，欢迎留言。
> 
> 警告：  
> 强制  
> 小学文笔  
> 乱写，若有雷同，纯粹巧合

肖战终于在事件的第五天开了口。

xnine 的成员都不知道究竟发生了什么事，只知道在他们在大阪拍摄MV的最后一天，肖战没来庆功宴，晚上也没回酒店，急坏了同房的彭楚粵。隔天早上肖战打了通电话给了彭楚粵，声音带颤抖地说他昨晚遇上了一些小混混被殴打了一顿，醒来时也不知道自己出身于何处，有些害怕，不知道可以彭楚粵快点来接他吗。

彭楚粵听他结结巴巴有些困难地说出自己的位置后，感觉情况不妙 — 肖战虽然表情偶尔夸张，可是平时还蛮冷静，思维能力强，听到他如此狼狈，彭楚粵二话不说就立刻搭计程车感到现场。

看见了肖战，他不经意的抽了口气。肖战神情呆滞地坐在椅子双手抱住自己，深蓝的毛衣被扯破了好几个洞，脸上似乎有个巴掌大的瘀青。他抬起头对彭楚粵微微一笑。

“啊! 欢欢，你来了。不好意思，麻烦你了。”

说了话之后肖战就急忙站起来，可是仿佛腿受了伤似的站不稳，要不是彭楚粵反应快，将他扶持，身体很可能还会挨多一个伤。

“别撑了。我来帮你。”

他们俩就慢步蹒跚地搭了计程车回了酒店。

其他团员听到肖战出了事，都凑合在他和彭楚粵的房间，想第一时间了解事件的来龙去脉。团员见他衣冠不整，移动时看似疼痛的样子都心疼，想慰问他，可是他只是淡淡的谢谢他们的关心，拿了夏之光所准备的消毒液就走进了浴室，等到中午要搭飞机回国时了才出来。

回到了宿舍的第一晚，他除了上浴室以外都卧在床上发呆，偶尔呆呆地看手机。彭楚粵问他要不要去医院检查检查，却被他彻底拒绝了。

隔天他发烧了，可是怎么劝都不肯上医院。

“可能是伤口发炎了什么的，应该检查检查。”

彭楚粵耐心地解释。他想起了他在节目中喝了油漆的事件－ 当时的肖战虽然满脸愤怒但还是很冷静地带他去急诊室灌肠。如今肖战遇害了，彭楚粵也想回馈他的恩德，为他做些什么，可是肖战偏偏很固执地摇了摇头。

“我吃一下退烧药，一觉醒来应该就会舒服多了，别担心。”

果然隔天烧就退了，可是肖战看起来并没什么精神，老看着窗外发愣。他胃口也不好，午餐晚餐吃了几口就说感到恶心，整整两天就感觉整个人瘦了一圈。

这急坏了关心他的团队们，他们虽然有许多疑问却不敢当面问肖战，就凑在一起开始胡乱猜测了起来。

陈泽希叹了口气道, “不就是挨打吗。干嘛一副好像天塌下来似的模样，多扫兴。也太矫情了吧。有点不够man” 

说了他就迷之自豪的拍了拍自己的胸肌。

郭子凡向他反了白眼，“ 我觉得事情没那么简单。你看他手机完好无损。我觉得他遇到的可能不是小混混。”

焉栩嘉瞪大了双眸，“可能这款手机在日本不吃香，他们就没收下。毕竟在日本垃圾需要分类，太多了还要额外付费，太麻烦了。”

赵磊蹙了眉，“嘉嘉，你脑洞开得也太大了吧。”

夏之光摇了摇头道，“其实仔细想想，还真有那么一点道理。” 接着焉栩嘉就给他一个“你懂我”的表情，两个年轻人就不约而同点了点头。

郭子凡不耐烦地道 “是你的大头鬼。他用的是苹果手机!”

大家好像发现什么玄机似的 “哦” 的一声。

“我来跟他谈谈吧”, 彭楚粵举了手自告奋勇。“虽然我觉得他有可能什么也不想说... 他的性格你们也懂。”

其他团员点了点头，拍了他的肩膀表示鼓励，而彭楚粵就拿了一些肖战平时爱吃的薯片走进了房间。

听见门打开的声音，肖战抬头看了彭楚粵，对他苦涩的微笑。

他清了清几天没用的嗓子，声音微颤地道，“欢欢啊，有件事我想跟你说。”

彭楚粵走向肖战的床边坐了下去，用诚恳的眼神对视了他。

“嗯，我在听。”

肖战做了个深呼吸。

“我上个月和龙丹妮闹得有些别扭。其实找她谈判之前我已经铺好了后路，最近同学聚会时我大学教授说了如果我想退出娱乐圈，我之前就业的设计公司愿意再度聘请我。”

彭楚粵皱了皱眉头，想开口说话却被肖战拦住了。

“嘘。我还没说完呢。” 

肖战抿了嘴角。

“龙丹妮跟我说了许多难听的话。她说我老气，怎么装扮也土，不可能红。这么一说，却激发了我的斗志。而... 这件事故后更巩固了我的志愿。我想持续下去，成为一个最耀眼的歌手。”

同样被公司冷落的彭楚粵拍了手，表示赞同。

“好样儿的! 我支持你! 我们一起奋斗吧!”

肖战向他微笑了一秒后却黯然失色，低了头，看着自己开始微颤的双手。

“其实还有件事，想跟你说。” 

“庆功宴当天，我没去是因为助理给我的地址是错的。应该是上午结束的个人采访，由于时间关系延迟到傍晚。”

彭楚粵点了头。当天肖战的个人采访排最后，刚要开始采访的时候助理就打断了，说因为外面天气好，导演想重拍一些片段，肖战的个人采访只好延迟了。本来短短几分钟的片却花了整个下午。跟餐馆预约的时间到了，所以其他队员一拍好后便急急忙忙不等肖战先过去了。

“我们到了庆功宴现场，龙丹妮说要我们要认真的跟大家互动，就没收了我们的手机。等到庆功宴后，拿回手机时才看到你发给我的简讯，确认地址什么的。我立刻回复了你，可是你一夜都没回复我，也没回酒店。我当时真的吓傻了，也不知道该怎么做。我跟助理说了他却一脸不着急的说你可能迷路了手机没电了，叫我等到天亮了再想想办法。他说毕竟一个大男人不会发生什么事的。”

彭楚粵叹了口气，低了低头。

“我后悔当初没有去报警。看你这个样的，我心里真的很愧疚。伤口还痛吗？我真的对不起你了。”

说着，一滴眼泪便沿着脸颊流了下来。

肖战握紧了彭楚粵的手，叹了一口气。

“这不是你的错。是有人设计的。欢欢啊，我接下来要说的，你可别跟别人说，好吗？”

彭楚粵虽然一脸疑惑，可还是点了点头。肖战便有些吃力地说下去。

“当晚我搭计程车到了助理给我的地址，是一家离市区很远的酒店。我进去了，没看到你们，就顺其自然地走出去了，也没问里面的人，毕竟我不会日语。发了好多简讯，也试图打了好几次电话，可是就没人接。我那时觉得好像事情有点不正常就想回酒店休息算了。因为那个地方偏僻，很难搭计程车，我就往铁道的方向走，走着走着就遇见了一群小混混。”

肖战眼角开始泛红，眼泪直流了下来。彭楚粵撸了他的手，试图安慰他。

“没事没事，你安全了，他们不可能再伤害你。”

哪知道肖战不但没感到安慰，反而变本加厉，整张脸都哭红了。他猛烈地摇了头，带着哭腔地继续说。

“他们把我给打昏了。醒了过来时，我发现我卧在一个房间的大床上，而手脚都被铐上了。周围有五个带着恐怖面具的人... 我真的好害怕啊!”

肖战整个身体都颤抖起来，紧紧握住了彭楚粵的手。彭楚粵看他这么难受便抱了他，拍拍他的背。听到这里他也猜测到后来发生的事。肖战很自然地接受了这个拥抱，哭了好长的时间。由于哭的过于猛，他的声音开始沙哑了。

肖战记起了当时的无助感，绝望和撕裂的痛。

“我再怎么喊，怎么求他们放过我，他们都无动于衷。我最终放弃了，不挣扎了。我也闭上了眼睛，不想看那些恐怖的面具。他们就... 一个接一个地弄... 直到天亮了才把我头套上麻袋，把我推进一辆车，丢在后巷。之后的你都知道了。”

彭楚粵感觉像一把刀刺进了心里，不寒而栗。

“战战啊，你弄的意思是不是...”

肖战把头埋进了彭楚粵的怀里。

“嗯... 强奸...”

彭楚粵眼角也开始泛红了，他把肖战抱得更紧了。

“没事了，没事了...”

彭楚粵以为已经不可能更难受了，肖战却补充了令他毛骨悚然的一句。

“我怀疑幕后的主使是龙丹妮。”


	2. Chapter 2

肖战找龙丹妮的那天，就是彭楚粵“误喝”油漆之后的傍晚。

当天x玖正在录制综艺节目，而彭楚粵毛遂自荐，接受一个吃一盘市场上能买到最辣的方便面的挑战。彭楚粵吃过那牌子的面，知道辣度是他能接受的-- 他也知道很多弟弟都完全吃不了辣，所以就自告奋勇，为他们挡这一枪。挑战规则是要一个人吃，一个站在吃的人后面喂，他就自然而然地选择了好友，肖战助阵。

没吃几口，彭楚粵生理的眼泪就开始坠落。

“哇! 怎么好像比上次吃的辣几倍？颜色也好像比较还红啊!”

队友们异口同声催他喝桌面上一瓶装满白色液体看似牛奶的东西。

他喝了一大口，感觉味道不对，问道，“这是什么东西啊？”

“牛奶啊!” 大家很确定的回答。

站在彭楚粵身后的肖战闻到一股很熟悉的味道，觉得事情有点异常，自己便提起了瓶子嗅了嗅。天啊! 这不就是油漆吗？

肖战向工作人员表示他的发现，没想到导演用手比了个“继续”的动作，他没办法，只好开了桌上一个透明的瓶子。他喝了一口，确认是水后才递给彭楚粵，鼓励他猛烈地喝。

彭楚粵吃完了面条后脸色苍白，工作人员便扶持他，让他在后台休息。

节目终于在下午三点终止，一喊“咔”时肖战就立马赶到后台找彭楚粵。一旁的工作人员给他灌水，搓搓背，扇扇风，擦擦汗，而他的脸色看起来的确比刚才好了许多。

他有些虚脱地向肖战挥了挥手。

“好像没事了。”

肖战皱了皱眉头。身为设计毕业的他经常会用到各种颜料-- 他也知道其中有些含有毒素，碰了都会损害内脏，更何况是喝。

“我们还是去一趟医院灌肠吧。趁它还没完全渗入你血液之前。”

站在旁边的助理举起双手试图拦住他。

“我看没这个必要吧! 你看，他脸色都好多了。别大惊小怪的啦!”

肖战毫不给小助理面子，硬拉着彭楚粵走出摄影棚，两个人急忙赶去急诊室。

肖战也不想把家丑外杨，当医生问起时就简单地做了个解释。医生也替彭楚粵做了全身检查，说幸好及时灌肠，对身体并无大碍，如果这几天感到不适就回来复诊。肖战这才松了一口气。

他给夏之光传了个简讯。

战：[医生说幸好来的早，身体没大碍。你们都回去了吗？有没有发现是谁搞的恶作剧？]

光：[没事就好! 我们都回去了，等你们回来一起吃饭! 工作人员说好像是拿错道具，那是另外环节用的... 战哥你快回来吧! 我好饿哦～～］

战：[我有点事要处理，你等欢欢回去了就一块儿出去吃吧，别等我。]

确定彭楚粵能一个人自己会宿舍后，肖战便搭了公车到公司找龙丹妮。

秘书说龙老板行程排得满满的，问他要不后天再来。肖战觉得这种事要立即处理，不能拖，哪怕是会议跟会议之间能腾出来的五分钟也好，秘书就让他在办公室的沙发等。

两个小时后，龙丹妮终于出现了。她一脸不耐烦地盯着肖战。

“听秘书说你有事找我，可我正赶着要参加一个晚宴，没时间跟你聊。”

肖战礼貌地微笑。

“那我陪你一起走到停车场为止，不会耽误你的行程的。” 

龙丹妮拿他没办法便勉强接受了。他们一起进了电梯。

肖战猜想龙丹妮可能忙着开会，如果没听到喝漆的事件他可以简单的做个解释。

“你听说了下午油漆被误认为牛奶的事情？”

电梯到了地下一楼。

龙丹妮大步地走出电梯，犹豫一会儿后回答。

“哦。听说了。”

“那我就直说了。工作人员都是不固定的临时工，讹误也是难免的呀。当我提起看监控查个究竟是，助理却拒绝了，说完全是意外，想大事化小，小事化无。”

龙丹妮突然停步，一副不屑的脸看着肖战。

“你不是完好无损吗？ 资源有限，别浪费在无畏的东西。”

肖战一脸迷惑。

“喝油漆的可不是我啊。”

龙丹妮顿时皱了眉头，可是不到一秒后又恢复了那无表情的脸。

“哦，我大概记错了。”

肖战突然晴天霹雳了解什么似的摇了摇头，身体起了鸡皮疙瘩。

“...你根本没听到什么消息吧，你知道误喝油漆的原因是因为... 那是为我准备的吧。除了我这个重庆人之外，弟弟们都不善于吃辣。”

他想起彭楚粵说面条比平时吃的还辣几倍时便彻底了解了状况。

“面条还故意调到超辣，旁边还放一瓶白色液体! 龙丹妮啊，你真毒!”

龙丹妮看他非得撕破脸不可也不加以隐瞒她对肖战的不满，狰狞地瞪着他。

“你别诬赖我! 你有证据吗？有就拿出来! 我真后悔签了你! 脾气坏，看起来又老气，怎么装扮都土到要命，没有时尚的杂志或品牌会要你的! 你一辈子就别指望红! 肖战，我跟你老实讲，你什么都不是! 消耗在你身上的资源就算了，你现在还敢浪费我的时间？！”

其实大家都知道歪鸡鸡歪公司赚钱的一部分来自跟它签下合约年轻艺人的违约金。每一次选秀就会签下一批批无知的少年少女，违约金开天价。被龙丹妮重视的就赏资源，她不喜欢的就一直欺负，直到他们忍无可忍时就从违约金上再赚一笔，真是欺人太甚！

此时，肖战也被她的恶语给说愣了。他一直都知道龙丹妮并不喜欢他，可是这么直言也太过分了。 他正准备怼回这恶毒的女人时，龙丹妮却若有所思地瞄了他一眼，声量也收了。

“其实，除了违约，并不是没有办法的。我想起了一件事。听说有个金主偏偏看上了你，资源吗，可以向他要。”

“哈？” 话题又转得太快，肖战一瞬间也不知道该怎么答。

“当然也有条件，可是对你一个男人来说，没什么的。”

“什么条件？”

龙丹妮露出牙龈地微笑。

“没什么，就是陪睡吧了。人家也不介意让你当1。”

要不是肖战家教好，他可能就一拳打过去了。

“呸! 我才不要这种肮脏的交易! 龙丹妮你还是人吗？”

不愧是重庆小辣椒。

龙丹妮翻了白眼。

“真是煞了我的一片好意。我让你再好好考虑吧! 你也真大胆，竟敢用这种语气跟我说话？我劝你还是收敛点吧! 我倒要看你还能嚣张多久!”

说着她就转头，走向她的车，迅速离开了气得浑身瑟瑟发抖的肖战


End file.
